Hello From The Other Side
by IncitementToDiscourse
Summary: Thoughts that Graha T'ia (everyone's favourite catboy) might have had throughout the main storyline of Shadowbringers. Obviously, spoilers contained - read at your own risk!


He was sure of it this time.

As indomitable as a cyclone but carrying with it the calm of ocean waves, he had felt her. It had only been a brief connection, but it had brought his knees to the floor, breaking it immediately.

He had been prepared.

He _thought_ he had been prepared.

But there was no one else whose soul felt like the warm embrace of sunlight on a frigid winter's day, whose voice haunted his dreams every night since his waking.

_Graha._

He had finally found his purpose.

His breath quickened as he sprinted down the long flight of steps leading to the heart of the city.

He had to know for sure.

"Exarch sir!-" a guard nearby yelped, no doubt alarmed by the sight of his usually calm Lord dashing past.

Around him, the city was throbbing with the cacophony of the afternoon. Echoes of merchants peddling their wares danced off the walls of the Crystarium, intermingling with conversations on the ground and enveloping in chaotic song the warm bodies that bustled about. Above them, the proud spires of the crystal tower stood in defiance of the light, reaching out to threaten the blind heavens oblivious to the suffering of its charges below. As the light beat back in retaliation, its crystal lit up like the night sky – an ode to the darkness once had and lost. It was beautiful - breathtaking even.

But not today. Today he could not care less.

Desperation clawed at his throat as he bolted past the giant aetheryte that marked the city's centre. He heard not the cheerful acknowledgements nor the occasional cry that erupted around him.

How many years had he been trying? Each botched attempt worse than the previous, with frustration nipping at his heels every step of the way.

Thancred had been more of a shock - not just for the broody man but the ride had been for two. Then came Urianger, who was at least a man of similar albeit mysterious disposition.

That had not been so bad for at least he had gained an ally.

But Yshtola. She had eviscerated him with her words so badly that he wished he never had woken up.

_Save her._

A gust of wind tore past him as he made it into the shadow of the main entrance, nearly sweeping his hood upwards. He jerked, nearly tripping over himself with the momentum, arms flying up to secure it down when he caught a glimpse of the expanse of Lakeland ahead.

And suddenly he was there once more, watching the doors of the crystal tower closing in on him, with her on the other side. Except, this time, there were no doors. Just her, and him as he once was.

Joy erupted in his chest, threatening to burst free.

"S-"

He bit back down before the name could slip past his lips. No, he could not give in to his own selfish desires. People were counting on him and here he was, forgetting who he was.

_Graha._

He did not deserve it – was _not_ worthy of her acknowledgement of him, considering what he was going to do to her.

To lie.

To hurt.

To deceive.

He had known what he had taken up when he became the Crystal Exarch and yet right now, when it mattered the most, his resolve was swaying. If he truly admired her, he would never jeopardise his only chance.

The tightness in his chest worsened as shame welled up inside of him.

This was about the First and the Source. Who was he, after all?

_Save her._

Graha T'ia could not exist.

"Everything all right, Captain?" He heard himself speak, perfectly rehearsed just as he had done so many times prior.

The words tasted like ash in his mouth.

"Quite all right, my lord. Just a stray sin eater, and a weak one at that."

"I see." He forced more words out, "Weak or not, we should be on the lookout for more."

He met her gaze then, taking in the confusion in her expression. Against himself, he found himself smiling at her.

On closer observation, she looked a little more worn down than before. A new scar sat on her shoulder – proof of more battles and foes conquered. Yet her eyes still shone with life more brilliant than any light he had seen.

"_No doubt your heroism will be the star by which I chart my course when I awake."_

He had said those words to her last they met, and a wave of relief accompanied that recollection.

The war in his heart had finally quietened.

He would fight alongside her, even as someone else. She did not need to remember who he was – he had committed himself to follow in her shadow years ago. What mattered was that he could fight for her by her side.

This time he could be her hero, even if she did not know it.

And so he introduced himself as the Crystal Exarch.

* * *

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this random one-shot of mine! I really wanted to flesh out more of the thoughts that Graha T ia might have had while he journeyed through the story with all you warriors of light. Obviously I am a big fan of his - to the point of being completely degenerate me thinks.

Either way, I might consider writing more of this if inspiration comes to me. Cheers!


End file.
